What about me?
by unknownbyhim22
Summary: Sequel to Love Conquers All! Things aren't the same between Zac and Vanessa and three years later hope is lost that anything can be the same again. Maybe love doesn't conquer all after all. T&G maybe. Review if you want the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1 The End

**Hey, Everyone! I'm so excited to be posting a brand new story!! AW! I hope you like it!

* * *

**

What about me? 

**Chapter One**

**The end**

"I can't believe we are spying on Vanessa." Said Corbin

"We're not spying. I just want to see who this guy is she said she was going to have lunch with." Said Zac in a whisper

"We are hiding behind a bush whispering. I think that's spying." Said Corbin

"Don't you trust Vanessa?" Lucas asked as he bent lower so no one could see him.

"Yes, I do." Said Zac in a loud whisper

"It's not like she would make out with him. He's an old friend." Said Corbin

"Yeah I guess you're… wrong!" Said Zac loudly

"What no I'm… whoa!" Said Corbin

"She totally just kissed the guy." Said Lucas

"Dude!" Said Corbin

"Let's go." Said Zac madly

* * *

"Hey Corbin where's Zac? I can't find him and he wont answer his phone." Said Vanessa, she was talking on her phone with Corbin

"He went home." Said Corbin

"No, I already went to his apartment and he wasn't there."

"I mean he went home to San Luis Obispo."

"That's weird. Okay thanks Corbin. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Said Vanessa as she hung up her phone

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Efron is Zac here?" Vanessa asked she was standing on the front porch of the Efron's house.

"Yes he is. He's in the back. You can go through the house if you want."

"Okay, thank you." Said Vanessa as she stepped into the house and walked toward the kitchen.

Dylan was making a sandwich and Mr. Efron was reading the newspaper.

"Hey, Vanessa." Said Dylan

"Hey, Dylan. How's Hayley?" Vanessa asked with a smile

"How do you know about Hayley?" Dylan asked as he looked up from his half made sandwich

"Do you really have to ask?" Vanessa asked

"No. She's good." Said Dylan as his cheeks turned a soft pink

"Hello Mr. Efron. How's work? I assume it's good since you're reading the comics." Said Vanessa

"You know me too well." Said Mr. Efron with a smile

Vanessa laughed and went out the sliding door in the kitchen. She closed it behind her and saw Zac. He had his back turned to her, his hands were in his pockets, and he was looking out at the backyard. He seemed to be thinking as Vanessa came closer.

"Hey Zac, what have you been doing? You haven't answered your phone all day." Said Vanessa

"I've been thinking." Said Zac without turning around

"About what?" Asked Vanessa

"Us." Said Zac

"Okay… so what do you think about us?" Asked Vanessa

"I think we should see other people." Said Zac as he turned to face Vanessa

"What?! Are you breaking up with me?" Vanessa asked she already knew the answer, she just didn't know what to say.

Zac nodded and turned his back toward Vanessa again. Dylan, Mr. Efron, and Mrs. Efron watched from the kitchen. They could hear everything from the open window and they were shocked. Dylan's mouth dropped, letting go of the turkey sandwich that was in his mouth and Mr. Efron set his newspaper down which he never did, he always read everything before he set it down.

"You're serious aren't you?" Vanessa asked

When Zac didn't say anything Vanessa unclipped her necklace and walked over to him. She set it down on the ledge next to Zac and walked off the deck. She walked around the house to her car.

He ran after her right? Wrong! That's what Vanessa thought he'd do. I guess he didn't want to because three years passed and the group of six split into two groups of three.

* * *

**Like it? Review!!**

**Much love, **

**unknownbyhim22**


	2. Chapter 2 Three Years Later

**Hey! Sorry it took me a while to update... but no one reviewed, sadly. But anyway, that's okay! Oh and if you've read my Valentine's Day ONE SHOT you'll know that there was a mini contest and the winner is... _v-hudgens_... she was the only one with a romantic answer... everyone else who answered said they were doing chores all day or sulking, but dont worry I was in the same boat! LOL :) So this chapter is dedicated to _v-hudgens_! Hope you all enjoy! And review please, so I don't feel like a complete idiot. It will be greatly appriciated!

* * *

**

Chapter Two 

**Three years later**

"Vanessa, are you almost ready? We have to go grocery shopping." Said Ashley from the kitchen

Vanessa was in her room looking for her shoe. "Yeah almost where's…" She started

"It's by the front door." Said Monique

The girls moved in together when they stopped talking to the guys.

"Okay let's go." Said Vanessa when she put her other shoe on.

"Do we need milk?" Asked Monique

"Yup." Said Vanessa who was looking at the yogurt

"I'm getting some cookie dough." Said Ashley

"Get chocolate chip." Said Monique

They put their things in the cart and then went down the cereal isle.

"So many choices so little time." Said Ashley

Vanessa laughed as she picked up a box of Co-co puffs.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Zac

"Yeah, it sounded like…" Started Corbin

He stopped when he saw three girls walk by the wheat thin isle.

"That's Ashley, Monique, and Vanessa." Said Lucas

"Who are they?" Asked Brianna she was holding Zac's hand.

"Some old friends." Said Corbin as he started walking toward the direction the girls walked in.

The girls were in the cleaning supply isle picking out different scented Fabreez when Monique saw Corbin.

"Corbin?!" Monique screeched.

Monique ran over to Corbin and hugged him.

"Momo!" Said Corbin when he hugged Monique

"Hey, Corb!" Said Ashley as she hugged him

"It's so good to see you!" Said Vanessa giving him a hug

"It's so good to see you too." Said Corbin with the same old smile

"What are you doing here?" Asked Monique

"Probably doing the same thing you are. I'm grocery shopping with Lucas and Zac." Said Corbin

"Where are they?" Ashley asked

"Right there." Said Corbin pointing behind the girls

The girls turned to see Lucas, Zac, and a girl next to Zac. They didn't notice the girl that much because they were just glad to see them.

"Lucas!" Cried Vanessa she hugged him then Ashley did.

Vanessa hugged Zac next.

"Hey, how are you?" Zac asked

"Great." Said Vanessa "What about you?"

"I'm good." Said Zac

_"Ha I'm great he's good!"_ Thought Vanessa

The girls stepped back to look at the guys they hadn't seen in three years. They didn't change much. Lucas looked taller, Zac looked tanner, and Corbin's hair seemed even curlier. The girls eyed the blonde, fake looking girl standing next to Zac. Monique studied her as she looked at her from head to toe. She already knew she didn't like her.

"Hi, I'm Brianna. Zac's Fiancé." She said sticking her hand out for one of the girls to shake it.

"Fiancé!" The girls said at the same time

_"Ew."_ Thought Ashley

_"Pinch me."_ Thought Monique

_"I think I'm going to be sick."_ Thought Vanessa

"Yup." Said Brianna

Vanessa shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Vanessa. Zac's ex-girlfriend" She gave her an evil eye

"Ouch." Said Brianna in an insulting way

Zac started coughing like he was chocking on something. Corbin laughed quietly.

"Hi, I'm Ashley." She said as she shook her hand and squeezed it a little harder. "When's the wedding?"

Before Brianna answered, Monique stepped in front of Ashley.

"Hi, I'm Monique. Most people call me Mo or Momo, but don't call me that please." She said as she shook her hand

Lucas started laughing because he knew the girls didn't like her. He was glad they let her know. Since he was one of Zac's best friends he had to support Zac on his decision even though he didn't like her or think it was a good choice.

"Um Brianna we should get some ice cream." Said Zac as he turned her around to leave the isle.

"You know I don't eat ice cream, too many calories." Said Brianna

"Okay, well you're coming with me." He said as he pulled her out of the isle.

"Weird." Said Monique

"I know! Who doesn't eat ice cream?" Ashley said as she watched them leave.

"Was that for real?" Asked Vanessa

"Yeah. I know exactly how you feel. We're not that happy about it either." Said Corbin

"We have to finish shopping, but we should hang out some time." Said Monique

"Who should we call?" Asked Lucas

"We live together now, so any of us." Said Ashley

"Oh okay." Said Lucas

The girls hugged Corbin and Lucas goodbye and rushed to get out of the grocery store.

"Oh." Said Vanessa

"My." Said Monique

"God!" Yelled Ashley when they sat in Vanessa's car.

The girls were putting the groceries away. Ashley was putting the milk and yogurt away and Monique was putting the dry food away. Vanessa was unpacking the bags.

"What does he see in that girl?" Wondered Monique as she shut a drawer and opened another one.

"I have no idea." Said Vanessa

"Her boobs were so fake if you ran into her you could probably pop them." Said Ashley in total disgust

"That was a picture I could defiantly live without seeing." Said Monique as she pretended to throw up.

"Let's get these unpacked so I can go to sleep." Said Ashley

"It's two o'clock." Said Vanessa

"I know, but it's going to take me forever to fall asleep after seeing her." Said Ashley

They all burst out laughing and finished unpacking the groceries. It was a weird and awkward day for everyone and they couldn't wait to wake up tomorrow to start a new one.

* * *

**Like it? Review even if you don't: ) **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	3. Chapter 3 Bridesmaids!

**Hey, everyone! What's up? Is this story crappy or something? I swear this is the best out of the three stories and I guess only the three people READING IT are the ones who are going to experience the greatness of it! Fine, whatever! I'm just kidding; I'm not mad. Just a tiny bit sad. Well, Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter three**

**Bridesmaids?! **

"Ashley, hurry up! We're going to be late for lunch with the boys and the Wicked Witch of the West." Yelled Monique

"Good one, Monique! I'm coming." Yelled Ashley from her room

The girls met the boys at the restaurant they use to eat at all the time. It brought back a lot of memories. Everyone was listening to Brianna talk about the wedding.

_"Shut up!"_ Thought Monique

"The colors are cream and purple." She said

"Purple." Vanessa mouthed to Ashley who was sitting in front of her.

Ashley nodded her head; she thought it was tacky too.

When everyone was eating and Brianna finally stopped talking about the wedding Ashley noticed a guy across the room looking at Vanessa.

"Vanessa… looks like someone likes you." Said Ashley

"Huh?" Vanessa asked as she looked up from her salad.

Zac looked over to where Ashley was pointing. His body filled with madness when he saw the guy who Vanessa kissed. Everyone looked over at him and then back to Vanessa. Vanessa rolled her eyes when she saw him.

"Come on, Vanessa, you don't think he's cute?" Asked Ashley

"Actually, no, I think he's a dirt bag." Said Vanessa

"Harsh." Said Lucas

"Not really. About three years ago he kissed me randomly and he was all over me." She said as she shook her head in disgust

Corbin spit his water out when he heard what Vanessa said and it got all over Brianna.

"Corbin!" She screeched

"Darn, she didn't melt." Monique whispered

Zac gave Brianna his napkin.

"I'll be right back." She said as she went to the bathroom.

She came back and she was on her phone. She hung up when she got to the table and she looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Zac asked her

"Riana, Adrianna, and Marianna can't make the wedding. I don't have any bridesmaids." Brianna said

"Are they your sisters or something?" Ashley asked

"No, they're my friends."

"Weird." Said Vanessa

"What?" Asked Brianna

"Nothing." Vanessa said quickly

"Where am I going to get three girls that can come to our wedding?" Brianna asked Zac

Zac turned and looked at Ashley, Monique, and Vanessa, then smiled.

"Oh no." Said Ashley

It took Brianna a minute to realize what he was thinking but then she knew.

"Please! Will you be my bridesmaids?" She pleaded

"But you don't even know us." Said Monique

"But Zac does. Do it for Zac." Said Brianna

Vanessa looked at Zac and he gave her a sad puppy dog face.

_"He learned that from me."_ Thought Vanessa "I'll be a bridesmaid." She said

Monique gave her a great-now-I-have-to-say-yes look and sighed.

"Okay."

"I will too." Ashley said

"Thank you so much." Brianna said "Dress fittings are in two weeks. I'll pick you up."

"Can't wait.'" Said Vanessa sarcastically

"This is so exciting!" Brianna cried

They finished their lunch and everyone went hone. As days passed the group of six started getting closer again.

* * *

**Okay, so there it is. These are kind of short chapters, but wouldn't you like to know what happens next… when the girls go to the bridal dress shop? Review if you want the next chapter.**

**Much love, **

**unknownbyhim22**


	4. Chapter 4 The Perfect Bride

**Hey, everyone! Here's the next chapter. Thanks again to those reading this.

* * *

**

**Chapter four**

**The perfect bride**

Brianna picked the girls up and took them to the bridal store. They walked in and it was filled with gorgeous dresses.

"Each of you, pick out a light purple dress. They can be different unless you want the same ones." Said Brianna as she walked away with a lady who was going to help her with her dress.

Ashley, Monique, and Vanessa walked around the store. The store was dimmed except the bright lights where the bride-to-be would stand to show people her dress and look at herself in the mirror. There was a wall filled with shoes and accessories like purses, shawls, and tiaras.

"These dresses are expensive!" Said Vanessa when she saw a dress she liked that was one thousand dollars.

"Yeah, and Zac is probably paying for all of it." Said Monique

Vanessa put the dress back but then picked it back up. _"That's what he gets for breaking my heart." _She thought

"Girls, what do you think about this one?" Brianna asked from the other side of the store.

They walked by Brianna and she was wearing a hideous, frilly, ruffled cream dress.

"Um…" Started Vanessa

"It's gorgeous." Ashley said in her Sharpay voice

Vanessa elbowed Ashley. She didn't like Brianna, but she didn't want that dress to ruin her special day.

"Maybe you should keep looking." Said Vanessa

"I trust your opinion." She said as she stepped down from the platform.

"I'll help you look. I already found mine." Said Vanessa

"Okay, thank you."

Brianna and Vanessa looked at the bride's dresses as Ashley and Monique looked at the bridesmaid dresses. Vanessa gasped when she came across a strapless dress. It was the prettiest dress she saw all day.

"What?" Asked Brianna

"This one is really pretty." Vanessa said as she admired it

"I think it would look better on you then me." Said Brianna

Vanessa shook her head and continued looking.

"What? Haven't you ever wanted to get married?" She asked

Vanessa was quiet for a second and she looked at Brianna then back at the dresses. She shrugged.

"Oh, I see." Said Brianna as she picked up a dress and gave it to the lady that was holding the rest of her dresses.

"Wait. What do you see?" Vanessa asked she handed Brianna a dress, she nodded and gave it to the lady.

"Zac was the one, wasn't he?" Brianna asked

Vanessa looked at Brianna and she was being serious.

"I thought he was." Said Vanessa

"Why'd you break up?"

"I don't know." Said Vanessa honestly

"What do you mean?"

"He broke up with me. He said we should see other people." Said Vanessa

"There wasn't a reason?"

"Not that I know of. When did you meet Zac?" Vanessa asked changing the subject

"A year and a half ago." Brianna said

"_A freakin' year and a half!"_ Thought Vanessa. She started to like Brianna but now she wanted to pop Brianna's head like she was a problem pimple you would get right before the Grammies. "Oh." Said Vanessa

Brianna finally choice her dress after trying on about one hundred. Ashley and Monique found theirs and everyone was done.

"We still have an hour until the boys come pick us up to go to the club." Said Brianna

"What should we do?" Asked Monique

"I have an idea." Said Brianna she came back from a rack of dresses and she had the dress Vanessa saw earlier in her hand. "I think Vanessa should try this on."

"Oh no. Not happening." Said Vanessa

"You know you want to." Said Brianna

"No I don't." Said Vanessa

"Come on, Vanessa, try it on." Said Ashley

"Yeah, it would look perfect on you." Said Monique

Vanessa sighed. "You're not letting me leave until I try this on, are you?"

"Exactly." Said Brianna

"Fine." Said Vanessa as she grabbed the dress and went into the dressing room.

"Here are some shoes." Said Monique

"And a tiara." Said Ashley

"This is so much fun!" Said Brianna

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Vanessa said sarcastically

Vanessa looked at herself in the floor length mirror. She looked pretty. A tear rolled down her check. She wiped it away quickly. "_What am I doing?" _She thought

"What's taking you so long?" Asked Monique

"I'm not coming out." Said Vanessa

"Yes you are." Said Ashley

"I feel stupid." Vanessa said

"Come on. The guys just got here. You can show them the dress you're going to get married in." Said Brianna

"I'm not getting married." Said Vanessa

The guys were standing by the girls listening to them argue with Vanessa about coming out of the dressing room.

"Yes you are." Said Monique

"And Mo and I are going to be your bridesmaids." Said Ashley

"Will you wear cream dresses?" Asked Vanessa

"Yes." Monique and Ashley said at the same time

"I'm still not coming out." Said Vanessa

"Come on, V." Said Corbin

"Promise you won't laugh?" She asked the group outside

"Yes." They said in unison

Vanessa took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She stepped on the platform under the spotlight. No one said anything. They stood there starring at Vanessa in this perfect wedding dress. Vanessa was so embarrassed no one was doing anything. Ashley ran to her purse and grabbed her phone. She took a few pictures with it. Ashley and Monique started jumping up and down.

"I told you it looked stupid." Said Vanessa she turned to walk back in the dressing room.

"No it doesn't." Everyone said

Vanessa turned back around and looked at everyone and laughed.

"Now all you need is a groom to make you the perfect bride." Said Brianna

Vanessa stopped laughing. "Not going to happen." She said

Corbin rushed over to Vanessa and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" He joked

Everyone laughed including Vanessa.

"Okay, I'm changing now." Said Vanessa "Thanks for the offer, Corb." She said from the dressing room.

She changed and walked out of the bridal store that she would never buy a wedding dress from because as long as the groom she loved was getting married she would never have her happy ending.

* * *

**Like it? Review!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	5. Chapter 5 Gossip

**HEY! Thanks for reading this! I got a few more reviews, but still not a lot so continue reading or start if you haven't! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter five**

**Gossip**

Vanessa, Ashley, and Monique were in their family room lying on the couches. They had their pajamas on and they were talking.

"That dress looked so good on you." Said Ashley

Vanessa just sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I do not like this girl." Said Monique completely changing the subject

"I thought I did for a minute but then she told me they were together for a year and a half." Said Vanessa

"That's it?" Yelled Monique

"Yup." Said Vanessa

"If she thinks she is going to be part of our six she is crazy!" Said Ashley

"Completely." Said Monique

* * *

"Wasn't Vanessa pretty today?" Corbin asked

"Yeah." Said Lucas

The guys were at Lucas's apartment they were sitting on his couch.

"Do you ever regret breaking up with Vanessa?" Corbin asked

"No, she cheated on me." Said Zac

"Didn't you hear her at lunch a couple of weeks ago?" Lucas asked

"She probably found out that was the reason I broke up with her and said that." Zac assumed

"I don't think so, man." Said Corbin

"Why are we talking about this? I'm getting married in a couple of weeks." Said Zac

"Who do you love more?" Asked Lucas

"My fiancé!" Zac yelled

"But you love her in a different way." Said Corbin

"How could I love her in a different way?" Zac asked

"For example you loved Ashley as your sister and you loved Vanessa as more then a sister." Said Lucas

"Are you saying it's like I'm marrying my sister?!" Zac asked "You don't know how I feel." He yelled as he walked out of the apartment.

"He knows we're right." Said Lucas

"Yup." Agreed Corbin

* * *

"I wonder why Zac broke up with me." Said Vanessa

"I don't know, but you would be the one walking down the isle in a couple of weeks. Not bridezilla." Said Monique

"God!" Was all Vanessa could say

"Today was weird." Said Ashley

"Did you notice Brianna was wearing my heart necklace?" Vanessa asked

"No way!" Screamed Monique

"Yup, same exact one." Said Vanessa

"Doesn't that bug you?" Ashley asked

Vanessa shrugged. "It brings back bad memories. Do you know how many times I threw that at him?"

"I guess it's better to let it go." Said Monique

"I did let it go. Three years ago." Said Vanessa as she shook her head in disbelief. "Those three years went by slow." Said Vanessa

"Yeah." Agreed Ashley

_"Because I wasn't having fun." _Thought Vanessa

* * *

**Like it? Review!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	6. Chapter 6 Pick One

**Here's another chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Pick one**

Vanessa, Ashley, Monique, Lucas, and Corbin were at a cake store helping Brianna and Zac pick a wedding cake. There were mini cakes scattered everywhere on the counters and tables.

"This is so cool." Said Corbin when he saw all of the cakes

"Everyone, get a fork and start trying them." Said Brianna

"Aren't you going to try some?" Ashley asked when she noticed Brianna not trying any of them.

"Nope, too many calories."

"Okay Brianna, you mine as well give the guest rice cakes." Said Monique

"I didn't think of that." Said Brianna

"You're eating some cake." Said Vanessa as she dragged Brianna to a table

"Those are really good." Said Corbin when he passed the table the girls were sitting at.

"This one is called triple chocolate cream." Said Ashley she pushed the cake toward Brianna

Brianna picked up some cake with her fork and so did the girls. They each took a bite.

"That's good." Said Brianna

"But not for a wedding." Said Monique

"Yeah, it's more of a kid's birthday cake." Said Ashley

Brianna nodded and pushed the cake aside. They tried a few more cakes and everyone had a favorite by the end of the day. Seven cakes were set on a round table.

"Okay, everyone try the cakes." Said Lucas

Each cake was tasted and they voted Lucas's and Ashley's cake out, then they tried them again. The final two cakes were Vanessa's white chocolate shavings cake with chocolate cake inside and Brianna's strawberry marble cake with vanilla fondant. Corbin, Brianna, and Monique liked Brianna's and Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, and Lucas liked Vanessa's.

"Four against three." Said Lucas

"Darn." Said Brianna

"If you want, Brianna, we can have your cake." Said Zac

"Really?" She asked

"Anything for you." Said Zac with a smile

"Anything for you." Vanessa mocked she only said it loud enough for Ashley and Monique to hear it.

"Thank you." Said Brianna as she gave him a quick peck on the lips

"You're welcome." He said

* * *

"I'm never eating cake again." Said Monique from the passengers seat of Vanessa's car

"I know! I ate way too much." Said Vanessa

"I can't believe Brianna wasn't going to eat the cake because it had too many calories." Said Ashley she quoted too many calories with her fingers.

"Zac totally caved and let her get her way. The cake was really good but he probably never gets what he wants." Said Monique

"He doesn't even like marble cake." Said Vanessa as she turned the corner

Monique looked at Ashley then Vanessa.

"What?" Vanessa asked when she saw Monique give her a look.

"Isn't it killing you that Zac's getting married?" Asked Monique

Vanessa looked at Monique then back at the road. She shrugged.

"Answer the question." Said Ashley

"He's getting married in a couple of weeks to a girl who wears my old necklace. He liked my cake but let Brianna get hers. Do you notice what always happens?" Asked Vanessa

"No." Said Ashley

"Brianna always gets her way. So that means they're getting married no matter what anyone does or wants. I'm going to watch them get married and I have to hold Brianna's bouquet while Zac slides that ring on her bony fake finger. It can't bug me because anything Zac and I had is long over and it's stuck in the past." Said Vanessa

"I hate how that's true." Said Monique

_"Me too." _Thought Vanessa

* * *

**Like it? Review!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22 **


	7. Chapter 7 Family Reunion

**Read and Enjoy!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Family Reunion **

Everyone was at the church Zac and Brianna were going to get married in. They were going through everything for the wedding that would take place tomorrow evening. Vanessa was standing with Ashley and Monique.

"Hey, Vanessa." Said a familiar voice from behind her, she turned around and saw Dylan.

"Dylan!" She screeched. She hugged him and looked at him. "You got so tall!" She said

"You got even prettier from the last time I saw you." Said Dylan with a smile

"Ohho you haven't changed." Said Vanessa "I didn't know how much I missed you."

"I miss you being around. I tried getting rid of Brianna but she wouldn't leave." Said Dylan

"Did you do the sprinkler thing?" Asked Vanessa

"No, I used the hose and she still wouldn't leave. She didn't even melt."

Vanessa laughed. "So how's Hayley? Are you still dating her?"

"Yeah, we're still dating." Said Dylan

"That's good, so how old are you now?" Asked Vanessa

"Seventeen."

"Wow, that makes me feel old you were just fourteen!"

Dylan nodded.

"Okay, everyone, get in your places." The wedding organizer said "Alright Dylan and Vanessa will walk down first, then Ashley and Corbin, then last, but not least Monique and Lucas. So try that. Walk slowly." She ordered

Dylan and Vanessa linked arms and started walking down the isle. Zac was standing at the alter. He smiled when he saw Vanessa and his brother walking together. Dylan and Vanessa separated when they got to the front and went to their designated spots. Ashley, Corbin, Lucas, and Monique did the same then Brianna and her dad walked down. A smile spread across Zac's face when he saw her. Brianna stood next to Zac and handed Vanessa her bouquet. Zac and Brianna faced each other and held hands as the priest talked a little bit.

The rehearsal was interrupted when three girls ran in the church.

"Brianna!" They yelled at the same time.

Everyone turned to find three girls running toward Brianna.

"Girls!" Brianna yelled as she let go of Zac's hands and ran over to them and hugged them.

"Surprise!" They said in unison

"I thought you couldn't come." Brianna said

"We caught a plain last night." Said the brown haired girl

"They must be the rest of the plastics." Said Monique to Ashley and Vanessa

"I didn't think you were coming so I got new bridesmaids." Said Brianna

"That's okay." Said the red haired girl

"OMG. Vanessa Hudgens! Ashley Tisdale! Monique Coleman! We're huge fans." Said Adrianna

"Thanks." Said Monique

"So who's the lucky guy?" Asked Marianna

"Girls, this is Zac." She said as she walked over to him

"Zac Efron!" Screeched Adrianna

"That's me." Zac said with a laugh

"Oh my god! That's Corbin bleu!" Riana said when she saw him

"Lucas Grabeel!" Said Adrianna

"This is so weird!" Said Ashley

"If Riana gets any closer to Corbin I think he'll run away." Said Monique

* * *

The wedding party went out to dinner after the rehearsal. Corbin was making a toast.

"I wish the best of luck to you." Said Corbin

"Thanks Corbin." Said Brianna

"Vanessa, you should make a toast." Whispered Ashley

"No." Vanessa whispered back

"Come on." Said Monique

"I'm not going to make a toast." Said Vanessa

"Did you say you wanted to make a toast?" Asked Brianna

"_Crap!" _Thought Vanessa. "Um sure." Vanessa stood up and grabbed her glass. Everyone was watching her. "Um… I hope you two have fun tomorrow. Don't be nervous you'll do fine…" Started Vanessa "_What the hell am I supposed to say?" _Thought Vanessa "I really don't know Brianna but she seems… great." Ashley and Monique laughed quietly. "But knowing Zac he will keep you smiling and safe. He always takes care of the women in his life. Right Monique and Ashley?" Asked Vanessa

"Right." They said at the same time. They nodded their heads.

Mrs. Efron laughed

"So here's to Zac and Brianna. I hope you're together forever." Vanessa raised her glass and sat down.

Zac smiled at her. She smiled awkwardly back at him. After the dinner Vanessa was waiting with Ashley for Monique to get the car. Ashley was talking on her phone and Mrs. Efron came up to Vanessa.

"Hi Mrs. Efron it's so good to see you again." Said Vanessa with a smile

"It's been three long years. The toast must have been hard for you."

"Harder then I thought it would be."

"Just because Zac is getting married doesn't mean you can't come visit me. You can actually come in the house instead of slowly driving by." Said Mrs. Efron with a smile

Vanessa's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know about that. I know everything. And if I know Zac he's not going to marry that Barbie." Said Mrs. Efron

"Mrs. Efron!" Vanessa gasped

"Don't tell anyone I said that. Just keep it between me and you."

"Okay." Vanessa said with a smile

"Alright, I'm meeting Mr. Efron for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Mrs. Efron

"Have fun."

"I will bye."

"Bye." Said Vanessa

* * *

**Like it? Review! **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	8. Chapter 8 I Can't Unlove Him

**Hey! This is a short chapter… Enjoy!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**I can't unlove him**

"Vanessa, what's taking you so long?" Monique asked as she and Ashley walked in her room.

Vanessa had her dress on and she was lying on her bed starring at the ceiling.

"I don't want to go." Said Vanessa

"You have to. You're the maid of honor." Said Ashley

"Riana or someone can take my place." Said Vanessa

"Are you sad that Zac is getting married?" Asked Monique

"No." Said Vanessa

"Then what's wrong?" Asked Ashley

"I want to get married." Said Vanessa

"You will one day." Said Monique

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"I can't unlove Zac." Said Vanessa

"That could be a problem." Said Monique

"Go in the back of my closet and see what's back there." Instructed Vanessa

"I'm scared." Said Ashley as she went in the back of her closet. "Oh my god Vanessa." Said Ashley sympathetically as she came out of the closet. She was holding the wedding dress that Vanessa tried on at the dress shop.

"I went back and bought it. I'm going to end up alone." Said Vanessa as tears fell from her eyes.

"No you're not." Said Monique

"Don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up." Said Ashley

* * *

**Like it? Review! If I get a few reviews I'll update again later… the WEDDING!! **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	9. Chapter 9 The Truth

**The wedding!! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**The truth**

"Everyone in your places." Said the wedding planner as she clapped her hands together

"Are you ready?" Dylan asked Vanessa

Vanessa nodded "I can't breathe though." She admitted

"I'll make sure you don't faint just hold onto my arm." Said Dylan seriously

Vanessa nodded and gave him a quick hug before the doors opened. They started walking down the isle and Vanessa immediately saw Zac. He was smiling and he looked so good in his tux.

"He's so cute." Vanessa whispered

"I didn't need to know that." Whispered Dylan

"Sorry." Vanessa said back

She saw Mrs. Efron and smiled. Mrs. Efron winked at her. Vanessa stood in her spot and soon Ashley and Monique were next to her. The music started to play and the doors opened again, but Brianna wasn't there. The music started playing over again and everyone started whispering.

"Where is she?" Monique whispered

Vanessa walked over to Zac

"I'll go look for her." She whispered

"Okay." Zac said with a nod

Vanessa ran down the stairs and started walking down the isle. "_What am I doing?" _She thought. Vanessa walked into a room and Brianna was sitting in front of a mirror.

"Brianna what are you doing? You're supposed to be getting married right now." She said as she walked over to Brianna.

"I can't." Brianna said without looking away from the mirror

"Yes you can." Said Vanessa

"I'm too young to get married."

"You're just nervous. It's okay to be nervous." Said Vanessa

"Vanessa, I'm not nervous."

"So you're not going through with the wedding? Are you just leaving?" Vanessa asked "_This girl is crazy!" _She thought

"I thought about it a lot last night. I don't love him like you do." Said Brianna

"Wait what?" Asked Vanessa

"Vanessa, don't act stupid. I see the way you look at him."

"Brianna, you can't not marry him just because you think I love him."

"That's not all of it. He still loves you."

"Brianna, what are you talking about?" Vanessa asked "_I think her hair dye went through her skull and did some damage." _Vanessa thought

Brianna pulled the heart necklace out of her purse and put it in Vanessa's hand.

"You had this first."

"How do you…" Started Vanessa

"He keeps a picture of you in his wallet. You were wearing it in it." Brianna explained

"But…" Vanessa was interrupted again by Brianna

"I met him at a bar. I was his waitress and he told me he broke up with the love of his life. He would have drank, but he wasn't old enough."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He sleep talks too and he always said your name."

"He never admits he does." Said Vanessa

They both laughed. They were teary eyed as they talked.

"You're making a big mistake." Said Vanessa

"No." Brianna said as she shook her head "I'm making a good choice for the first time in my life."

"Do you want me to get Zac?" Vanessa asked

"No, give this to him though. It's a letter." Said Brianna

Vanessa nodded and stood up. Brianna did too.

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked

"Yes." Said Brianna

Vanessa and Brianna hugged.

"I'll keep in touch." Said Vanessa

"I'll see you in your next movie." Said Brianna

Vanessa laughed and started for the door.

"Vanessa." Said Brianna

"Yeah."

"Get him back." She said with a smile

* * *

**Like it? Review! **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	10. Chapter 10 The Letter

**AWW!! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**The letter**

The church doors opened again and the music started to play. But it wasn't Brianna it was Vanessa. The music stopped and Vanessa walked faster as everyone starred at her. It was so quiet that you probably could hear Vanessa breathing. She walked up to Zac. He smiled at her and then his smile faded when she shook her head. She handed him the letter.

"I'm sorry to announce that Brianna has left the building. She called off the wedding so you can go home now." Said Vanessa to the many there for the wedding

Everyone started talking at once and people left the church. Corbin and Lucas were shocked. Ashley and Monique expected it. Vanessa was talking to Ashley and Monique.

"Can you have Corbin take you home so I can take your car?" Vanessa asked

"Yeah, why?" Ashley asked

"I'm going to stay with Zac for a little bit."

_Dear Zac, _

_Vanessa is probably going to come in here and tell me I'm making a huge mistake. But I think my mistake was saying yes to your proposal when it was obvious that you still loved her. Don't shake your head and say it's not true because you know it is. I do love you, but Vanessa loves you more. I knew that the second I saw her look at you. I may not be that smart but I know you need someone that will eat ice cream and cake with you when you're having a bad day no matter how many calories are in it and that's not me._

_Your friend,_

_Brianna _

Zac re-read the letter over and over again. He was sitting on the stairs going up to the alter.

"Are you okay?" He heard Vanessa say

He folded the letter and looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Zac

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Vanessa

"Not yet."

"Okay." Said Vanessa she walked over to the first bench and sat down.

"You don't have to wait for me." Said Zac

"Yes I do, I'm driving you home." Said Vanessa

"Why?"

"Because you are going straight home. You're not going to any bars and you'll get in a car accident because you're thinking about everything that happened today." Said Vanessa

"But…" Zac started

"Don't argue with me, Zac." Said Vanessa as she leaned back

"Okay."

* * *

**Like it? Review!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	11. Chapter 11 Conversation and Calories

**Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Ooh, and sorry for not updating right away… I was/am grounded from the computer…again and right now I'm sneaking this chapter on! LOL Enjoy! This could be my last chapter! Just kidding, yeah right! I'm updating no matter what! Muahahahha: )

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Conversation and Calories**

"Zac, wake up." Said Vanessa as she barged into his room

He was sleeping in his boxers and he had no shirt on.

"How did you get in here?" He asked without opening his eyes

"When have you ever locked your doors?"

"Why are you here?" Zac asked

"I'm waking you up. You're not sleeping all day."

"Go away." Said Zac as he rolled over so he wasn't facing Vanessa

"No." Said Vanessa "Wake up." She walked over to his blinds and opened them.

"Vanessa!" Zac yelled

"Wake up!" Said Vanessa

"No!"

Vanessa walked over to him and pulled his pillow away from him. Zac jumped up and picked Vanessa up. He threw her over his shoulder and walked out of his apartment. He set her down and shut the door behind him locking it. He headed for his room and lay back down after he shut the door. Only a minute later Vanessa came back in his room.

"I locked the door!" Zac yelled

"You have a key under your doormat. Get up!" Said Vanessa

"Fine I'm up." Said Zac as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

He opened the freezer and got a gallon of ice cream out and set it on the counter. Vanessa sat on a bar stool on the other side of the counter.

"Are you eating that for breakfast?" Vanessa asked

"Yeah why?"

"It's not healthy."

"Have you become a health freak or something?" Zac asked as he stabbed the solid ice cream with his spoon.

"No, I'm just saying." Said Vanessa as she jumped off the chair and walked to the drawer with the silverware. She got a spoon and sat back down.

Zac pushed the ice cream toward her and watched as she took a bite of it. Vanessa looked up from the carton and saw Zac starring at her.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Zac said

"About what?" Vanessa asked _"This conversation is starting to sound familiar." _She thought

"Did you see Brianna last night?" He asked

"Yeah." Said Vanessa as she looked up at him

"What did she say?" Zac asked

Vanessa just looked at Zac for a second. "She said she was too young to get married."

"Is that it?" Zac asked

"She said some other stuff but you probably know it already." Said Vanessa

"Oh…" Said Zac he looked like he was thinking

"I tried to stop her but she had her mind set on leaving. Sorry." Said Vanessa

"It's not your fault." Said Zac

"_That's what you think." _She thought "I have to go. It's cleaning day and Monique and Ashley will be mad if I'm late." Said Vanessa as she stood up.

"Monique and Ashley?" Zac asked

"Oh yeah we live together now." Vanessa said

"When did you move in together?" Zac asked

"About three years ago." Said Vanessa as she headed for the door. "Thanks for the ice cream. Don't go back to sleep when I leave."

"Your welcome. I won't." Said Zac

Vanessa closed the door and Zac smiled at the half eaten galloon of ice cream.

* * *

**Like it? Review!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	12. Chapter 12 Face reality

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve **

**Face reality**

Corbin and Lucas were at Zac's apartment. Zac was moping around the apartment and Corbin was getting sick of it.

"Dude, get over her you know you wanted Vanessa back the moment you saw her." Said Corbin

"You know, Corbin, why do you always assume that I want Vanessa back?" Zac asked

"Because she was your first true love."

"So? What does that have to do with it?" Asked Zac

"I'm going to ask you some questions." Said Lucas

"Um okay." Said Zac

"When Ashley, Monique, and Vanessa were at the grocery store, who did you see first?" Lucas asked

"Vanessa, but that's only because she turned around first." Said Zac

"Zac, don't give excuses." Said Corbin

"Dude, I'm… next question." Said Zac

"Who was the one who offered to find Brianna even though we all know she was glad you didn't get married?" Asked Lucas

"Vanessa, how do you know she didn't want me to get married?"

"I'm asking the questions. Who was the one that was there for you yesterday when you got the news?" Asked Lucas

"Everyone." Said Zac

"No, Vanessa was! Don't you think it's weird that the second time the doors opened and the 'here comes the bride' music started to play Vanessa was the one who walked down the isle? Not Brianna?" Corbin asked

"No, it's not weird." Said Zac

"Zac! Listen to us. Isn't it weird that you and Vanessa liked the same wedding cake? That at the same time we came in the bridal store Vanessa was trying on a wedding dress? You don't think that's a little weird?" Asked Lucas

"Yeah. Why would she try on a wedding dress if she wasn't getting married?" Asked Zac

"It was Brianna's idea!" Corbin yelled

"Are you trying to say you think Brianna's weird?" Zac asked

"Dude, she's creepy! And her friends are like her doubles."

"She's not creepy!" Zac yelled

"She was a total fake! She wasn't even your type."

"How do you know my type?"

"Vanessa's your type! No one even liked Brianna. You know you were just marring Brianna because you were crushed about Vanessa. You were mad that you broke up with Vanessa and you couldn't marry her like you planned." Corbin yelled

"Shut up, Corbin!" Zac yelled as he tackled Corbin to the ground.

"Guys, stop!" Lucas yelled

There was no way to get them to stop. They were too mad at each other. Like it was timed Monique, Vanessa, and Ashley walked through the door.

"You know I'm right!" Corbin yelled as he pushed Zac

"Corbin, shut up!" Zac yelled

"What the heck!" Monique said

"Stop fighting!" Ashley cried

The boys wouldn't stop. They didn't even notice the girls.

"_I swear he got immature over the past three years." _Vanessa thought as she walked over to Zac and Corbin. She threw herself in between them and pushed Zac against the wall. Lucas grabbed Corbin before he could run back over to Zac.

"Just admit it, dude!" Corbin yelled

"Corbin, do you want me to hurt you?" Zac yelled he tried getting over to him but Vanessa slammed him back against the wall.

"Come try." Said Corbin

Zac looked at Vanessa. She had her hands on his chest and she was breathing hard. "_She smells good." _Zac thought. Vanessa looked up at Zac. She let go of him when she realized he was checking her out. When she let him go Zac took that opportunity to run after Corbin. He tackled Corbin and Corbin was lying on the coffee table.

"Zac stop!" Monique yelled

"You know I'm right." Corbin yelled

"Zac, get off of him." Vanessa said loudly she pushed him but he barely budged

"I loved her!" Zac yelled as he let go of Corbin. Vanessa accidentally gasped. Zac walked in his room and slammed the door.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked Corbin as she pulled him up from the coffee table.

"Yeah, but if we don't do something soon I don't think Zac will be." Said Corbin

Ashley looked at Vanessa and Monique. She gave them a worried look. _"Who did he love?" _Thought Vanessa _"Brianna? Me? Snap out of it! Who cares?" _Vanessa said to herself.

* * *

**Like it? Review, please!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	13. Chapter 13 Flash Back To The Past

**I like this chapter and I hope you do to! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter thirteen**

**Flash back to the past**

Zac fell asleep thinking about what Corbin said. He felt bad about tackling Corbin; it's just that all the anger that was bottled up inside of him exploded like a fizzing pop can. He didn't know it, but Vanessa stayed at his house when everyone else left. She wanted to make sure he was okay.

Zac woke up around two in the afternoon; he took a shower and walked out into the living room. He was startled to find Vanessa sleeping on his couch. She looked happy as she slept. Her dark hair lay along the arm rest and her bangs rested on her forehead. Zac studied her as she slept. She didn't change much over the years and she seemed to have gotten even prettier from the last time he saw her.

Vanessa turned slightly revealing her flat tan stomach. Zac got goose bumps as he watched her. She started to toss and turn and Zac saw her smile turn into a frown. She gasped and quickly stirred awake. She sat up and a shiver went down her spin.

"Are you okay?" Zac asked

"Yeah why?" Vanessa asked

"You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I wasn't." Vanessa said quickly

"Okay. I was just saying." Said Zac as he scooted past her and sat on the other couch. The smell of his after shave floated toward Vanessa. "Why are you here?" He asked

"I was making sure you were okay." Said Vanessa

"Why wouldn't I be?" Zac asked he scrunched his eyebrows together like he was confused.

"You were being a jerk and you stormed off to your room." Said Vanessa casually

"I was mad." Said Zac

"You must have been because you pretty much beat up your best friend." Said Vanessa

"You stopped me didn't you?" Zac asked quickly

"Yeah, but it was still mean."

"When did you get so strong?"

Vanessa shrugged. "I guess I have a lot of built up anger. Plus I don't like seeing people get hurt." She answered

"Oh." Said Zac he didn't really know what to say

"So what were you and Corbin fighting about?" Vanessa asked

"Just guy stuff." Said Zac

"Guy stuff?" Vanessa repeated

"Yup." Said Zac he made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Right." Said Vanessa "_He's lying, he didn't look me in the eye." _Thought Vanessa

* * *

**Review please!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	14. Chapter 14 Today's Not The Day

**Hey! This is a short chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it!

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Today's not the day**

Vanessa came home around three thirty. She didn't want to stay at Zac's apartment that long because she thought it was awkward. She walked through the front door and Ashley and Monique smiled at her. They were sitting on the couch reading magazines.

"Hey Vanessa, how is Zac?" Ashley asked as she flipped her page

"Fine, I guess." Vanessa said as she set her purse on the coffee table

"What were they fighting about?" Monique asked

"Zac said about guy stuff."

"Guy stuff?" Questioned Monique

"Yup."

"They were fighting over a girl!" Ashley said as she put her magazine down.

"How did you get that out of guy stuff?" Asked Vanessa

"Didn't you hear what Zac said?" Ashley asked

_"I was trying to forget about that." _Thought Vanessa. "Yeah." She said

"They were probably talking about you." Teased Monique

"I don't want to know if they were talking about me. They were probably talking about Brianna." Said Vanessa

"But you know you want him to be talking about you." Said Ashley

"No I don't." Said Vanessa

"Why do you care if he's okay?" Asked Monique

"I don't."

"Then why did you stay with him?" Ashley asked

"Anyone would have."

"Yeah, but it was you who stayed with him." Said Monique

"Fine, I was making sure he was okay. You do know he was stood up at the alter." Vanessa argued

"Do you want him back?" Ashley asked

"No." Vanessa replied simply

"Yeah right." Said Monique

"I don't want to get my heart broken again." Said Vanessa

"One day you'll realize you want him back." Said Ashley

"Well today's not the day." Said Vanessa as she walked into her room.

* * *

**Review please! In the next chapter Zac and Vanessa talk.**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	15. Chapter 15 Let's Talk

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter. I don't really have a lot to say so I guess enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Let's Talk**

Two weeks later Vanessa walked out of her room to go to Zac's house.

"I'm going to Zac's house to get him off the couch." Said Vanessa

"How do you know he's on his couch?" Ashley asked

"Trust me he is." Said Vanessa "Bye." She said as she walked out of the apartment

She walked to Zac's house. She needed the exercise. Vanessa didn't bother knocking because she knew he wouldn't answer. Just like she knew he would be, he was sitting on his couch. He had his feet on his coffee table and he was slouching as he held the remote to the TV. Pop cans and bags of chips surrounded him. Vanessa walked over to him and snatched a chip bag from the hand that wasn't holding the remote.

"I was eating that." Zac said dully

"And you're going to stop. You are making yourself sick." Vanessa said

"I feel fine." Said Zac

"But you looked terrible. Have you been out of this apartment? Don't you have work?" Vanessa asked

"I don't know I haven't answered my phone."

"I know. I called to wake you up like ten times."

"Well, you woke me up." Said Zac as he changed the channel

Vanessa took the remote out of his hand and turned the TV off.

"Get up we're going for a walk." Vanessa demanded

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Because I said so." Zac mocked Vanessa

"Don't mock me."

Zac walked over to his front door and held it open for Vanessa.

"Ladies first." Zac said

"Not if you're going to lock me out." Said Vanessa

_"Why do I even try to outsmart her?" _Thought Zac as he walked outside, Vanessa followed behind him.

They walked for a little bit in silence and then started talking.

"You have to get over her, Zac. I know it's hard… but you really have to." Vanessa said "_I know from experience. Cough, cough you." _She thought

"Yeah, I'm trying." Zac answered

"Trying is not eating junk food and watching MTV all day." Vanessa said

"I saw your music video." Said Zac

"Stop trying to change the subject. Promise you'll try harder?"

"Sure."

"So what did you think?"

"Of what?"

"My music video." Said Vanessa she was really getting sick of the stupidity

"It was depressing. It made me get more chips." He replied

"Wait! Which one was it?" Vanessa asked "_Please don't say can't let go… that's about you!" _She thought

"Cant let go." He said

"I didn't write that." Vanessa said quickly "_Yes I did."_ She Thought

Zac laughed at Vanessa's expression.

"So how's your career lately?" Zac asked

"It's good. I've been in a couple of movies and commercials."

"I saw the one when you were a widow it was pretty funny."

"How was that funny? Half the people my character loved died." Vanessa said "And then I did!"

"Oh, well, that part wasn't funny." Said Zac "_I cried like a baby." _He thought

"So how's your career?" She asked she really didn't know she never watched a movie he was in and she would change the channel if he was in a commercial.

"It's good. I was in Footloose and a lot more musical movies." He said

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, they were."

They were quiet for a minute.

"So how's Stella?" Zac asked

"She's good. She's ten now." Vanessa answered

"She's growing up."

"Yeah, she's a lot like me. I can't believe Dylan's seventeen now. It was kinda scary how mature he was."

"I wouldn't say mature. He still tries getting ride of my girlfriends with water."

"Yeah he mentioned that." Vanessa said "_He said girlfriends with an S! Does that mean he's had more then one since me?" _She thought

They both awkwardly laughed.

"See isn't it good to get your mind off of things?" Vanessa asked

"Yeah, thanks." Said Zac with a side grin

"I just wanted to help." Said Vanessa

* * *

"Hey, girls I'm home." Vanessa said

"Hey, V! How was Zac?" Ashley asked

"Bad, but then I took him on a walk and got him out of the house."

"Was he on the couch?" Monique asked

"Yup, watching MTV. He saw my music video about him. But he probably didn't know it was about him."

"Which one? Alone?" Ashley asked

"No, the other one."

"Don't go?" Monique asked

"No, can't let go." Said Vanessa

"Oh." Said Ashley

"Your whole CD's about him." Said Monique

"No it's not." Argued Vanessa

They all laughed because they knew it was true.

* * *

**Alright, review and I'll get another chapter out!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	16. Chapter 16 Too Wet To Ride

**Hey! So this isn't my favorite chapter so I decided to just post it now so I can get a better one up tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**To wet to ride**

Later that week the group was at the park having a picnic. A dark green blanket was spread under a big tree and a picnic basket that the girls got together was placed in the middle.

"I love hanging out together." Said Ashley who was laying down trying to get a tan

"Yeah, me too." Said Corbin as he bit into an apple

"This lunch is good." Said Lucas

"Yeah, thanks for making it." Said Zac

"Your welcome." Said Monique

"Girls, come tan with me." said Ashley

Vanessa and Monique lay on either side of Ashley.

"What are we supposed to do?" Asked Corbin

"There's a football in there. Throw it to each other." Said Vanessa

"Good idea." Said Lucas as he dug through the picnic basket for the football

They stood in a large triangle shape and threw the football to one another as the girls laid in a row talking. The sun beat down on them and it became hotter by the minute. The boys walked over to the girls, they were already bored.

"Can we do something?" Lucas asked

"No, we're relaxing." Said Monique

"I'm so hot!" Vanessa said

"Here let me help you with that." Said Zac as he unscrewed his water bottle cap

"How could you help me…?" Vanessa stopped when Zac poured water all over her. "Zac!" She screamed

"What? You said you were hot." He defended himself

Vanessa stood up quickly and gave Zac an annoyed look. Zac started to run away zigzagging around the park as Vanessa followed him close behind.

"Zac!" Vanessa screamed again

"Vanessa!" He yelled back

Zac stopped and turned around. Vanessa stopped too, but she was too tired to do anything.

"I'm going to get you back!" Vanessa threatened as she caught her breath

"What are you going to do?" Zac asked

Vanessa smiled evilly to herself.

"This!" She said as she pushed Zac. He fell backwards into the pool like fountain that was behind him.

"Vanessa!" He yelled

Zac stood up and Vanessa started to run away back toward her friends. Zac chased her and grabbed her by her waist. Vanessa tried getting away but he pulled her closer to him and squatted down as he threw her over his shoulder. He headed toward the fountain again. Vanessa was secretly enjoying every minute of this. She was laughing hysterically when Zac stepped into the fountain.

"Zac let me go!" Vanessa said through her laughs

Zac walked through the fountain and over to the falling water. He stood under it getting Vanessa soaked and himself even wetter.

"That looks refreshing." Said Corbin

"Yeah." Said Monique

"Race you there!" Ashley yelled as she headed to the fountain

The group joined Zac and Vanessa in the fountain. They splashed each other and laughed together. They got out when they realized they probably would get in trouble. They ran over to the blanket and laid down trying to dry off. Zac and Vanessa were completely soaked and everyone else was just a little damp. The girls folded the blanket while the guys threw away the paper plates and put everything away.

"There's no way you're getting in my car soaking wet, Vanessa." Said Ashley

"Ashley! It's not my fault." Vanessa cried

Ashley and Monique ran to Ashley's car and locked the doors when they got in. Vanessa knocked on the window.

"Let me in!" She yelled

"Vanessa, I can drive you home if you want." Said Zac

Monique rolled her window down.

"Sorry V." Said Monique

"That's fine. Zac is taking me home." Said Vanessa

Monique rolled her window back up as Vanessa walked over to the passenger's side of Zac's car. She got in and sat down.

"Sorry I'm getting your car all wet." Said Vanessa as Zac drove to her house.

"No problem." Said Zac he was getting it just as wet.

Vanessa rolled her window down and the warm breeze blew against her face. It was completely awkward being alone with Zac. Vanessa tapped her foot softly to the music playing on the radio when Zac slammed on his breaks. He put his hand in front of Vanessa so she wouldn't go forward.

"Are you okay?" He asked, he was breathing heavily

"Yeah are you?" She asked

"Yeah."

"This road is horrible." Vanessa said shaking her head.

"I know." Said Zac

Zac pulled up to the apartment and Vanessa opened the door and got out.

"Thanks for the ride." Vanessa said through the open window

"Anytime." Said Zac

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**Review please… once again not my favorite chapter.**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	17. Chapter 17 Future Cat Lady

**Hey! So this chapter is much better than the last. I like this one. The drama is about to unfold! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Future cat lady**

Vanessa opened the front door and Ashley and Monique were in the kitchen talking.

"Hey girls! Thanks for leaving me." Said Vanessa sarcastically

"So how was the car ride?" Monique asked as she put a cube of cheese in her mouth

"It was like every other car ride I've taken, why?" Vanessa asked

"Well, Zac was there what did you talk about?" Ashley asked

Vanessa gasped "You planned that didn't you?"

"No, why would you say that?" Monique asked she couldn't hide the fact that she was lying.

"I told you I didn't want to get back with him." Said Vanessa

"Vanessa, you'll be so much happier with him." Said Ashley

"Who says I'm not happy?" Asked Vanessa

"Vanessa, please don't give me that." Said Monique

"So are you trying to say that happy is crying everyday over a broken heart, writing a CD about being sad, and not even being able to function?" Vanessa asked remembering the past.

"The CD was a best seller." Said Ashley

"Girls, I'm not going to go back to that." Said Vanessa

"What happens when I marry Jared one day and Mo goes off with her secret boyfriend?" Ashley asked

"I don't have a secret boyfriend!" Said Monique

"Can you pretend for just a minute Momo?" Ashley asked she was trying to make a point; Monique didn't really have a secret boyfriend.

"Yeah, what if that happened?" Monique asked

"I guess I'm living alone." Said Vanessa

"So, you're giving up on love completely?" Ashley asked

"Something like that." Said Vanessa

"So, you're okay with being an old alone cat lady who watches Full House reruns all day?" Monique asked

"No, I'm going to be an old styling grandma who has two best friends and a great supportive family." Said Vanessa

"You won't be a grandma." Said Monique

"Huh?" Vanessa asked

"You won't have kids if you're alone so you won't be a grandma." Observed Monique

"Thanks for putting it that way Monique!" Vanessa yelled as she went in her room and locked the door behind her.

* * *

"Hello?" Zac asked as he answered his phone

"Hi, Zac, it's Ashley. Vanessa locked herself in her room and we can't get her out. She's been in there for a while."

"Why did she lock herself in her room?"

"Monique said something stupid to her and now she won't come out." Said Ashley in the background Zac could hear Monique saying it wasn't her fault.

"Do you have a key?"

"Would I be calling you if I had a key?" Ashley yelled

"No, sorry I'll be right over." Said Zac

Zac walked into the apartment without knocking and Monique and Ashley were pacing in front of Vanessa's door. Zac knocked on Vanessa's door.

"Go away!" Vanessa yelled

"Vanessa, it's me, Zac."

"What?! Why are you here?" Vanessa asked from the other side of the door.

"Ashley called me. She was worried." Zac explained

"I'm fine... there's nothing to worry about." Vanessa said

"Then why are you locked in your room?"

"I'm thinking." Said Vanessa

"About what?"

"Girl stuff."

"Girl stuff?" Zac questioned

"Yup." Said Vanessa

"Fine, but I'm sitting here until you come out." Said Zac

"Okay."

Ashley and Monique smiled at each other and went in their rooms. Zac sat by Vanessa's door quietly for a while.

"Zac, are you still out there?" Vanessa asked from her room

"I told you I wasn't leaving until you came out."

"But its eleven thirty."

"Well you better come out then."

"I don't feel like it."

"Come on, I'll watch a sappy love story movie with you. Isn't that what girls do when they're sad?" Zac asked

"I already watched a movie." Said Vanessa

"Are you telling me that the entire time I was starring at the wall you were in there watching a movie?"

"Yeah."

"Will you at least have a bowl of ice cream with me?" Zac asked

"What kind?"

"Your favorite, chocolate with butterfingers." Said Zac

When Zac said that Vanessa's bed room door opened and she walked out wearing grey baggy sweatpants and a navy blue tank top.

"Okay." Said Vanessa

Zac scooped two bowls of ice cream, one for him and one for Vanessa. They sat at the kitchen table and Zac sat across from Vanessa. Vanessa was quiet as she made her ice cream soupy. Zac looked up from his ice cream and looked at Vanessa.

"So what's the girl stuff you were thinking about?" Zac asked

"What's the guy stuff you were fighting about with Corbin?" Asked Vanessa

"That was nothing."

"Okay, then I'm not telling you." Said Vanessa

"It was about Brianna."

Vanessa looked up from her melted ice cream.

"Oh."

"Corbin said no one liked Brianna and he assumed I just married her because of…" Zac stopped

"Because of what?"

"Nothing."

"Monique said I was going to be a cat lady who won't have any grandchildren because of…" Vanessa stopped

"Because of what?"

"Nothing, you know I'm not really hungry so I'm going back in my room to think about watching Full House re runs with my cats." Said Vanessa as she put her bowl on the kitchen counter

"Okay, I'll go then." Said Zac doing the same with his bowl

Vanessa walked in her room and shut the door behind her. Zac walked past her room toward the door but he heard Vanessa say something to herself.

"Because of you, Zac, because of you." Vanessa said to herself not realizing Zac was standing outside her door.

"_Because of me?" _Thought Zac

* * *

**AW! Squeal! Review! **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22 **


	18. Chapter 18 Changing Roles

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! So, here's the next chapter. It's kind of short…

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Changing roles**

"Vanessa, wake up!" Zac yelled

Ashley and Monique gave up on waking Vanessa up so they called Zac.

"Go away!" Vanessa whispered tiredly

Zac hit Vanessa with the pillow she was laying on before he took it from her. Ashley and Monique were sitting on the couch listening to the two fight.

"I'm tired!" Vanessa yelled pulling her covers over her

"It's one in the afternoon." Zac said pulling the covers off her.

"So." Said Vanessa "Zac, let go of me!"

Ashley and Monique looked over at Vanessa's room. Zac had Vanessa over his shoulder. Vanessa put her arm out so Zac couldn't get out of the room with her on his shoulder.

"Vanessa, let go of the door!" Zac yelled

"Put me back!"

"No!" Zac said as he started to tickle Vanessa making her let go of the door. Zac ran into the bathroom with Vanessa.

"Don't you dare!" Vanessa screamed "Zac stop! It's cold!"

Vanessa ran out of the bathroom all wet.

"You better wake up next time." Said Zac he was a little wet too from putting Vanessa in the shower.

Vanessa screamed to herself and slammed her door shut. Zac ran back in her room after her.

"Zac, I'm changing!" Vanessa yelled

"Sorry." Zac said as he walked back out of her room. He didn't even seem fazed by what just happened.

Ashley and Monique were cracking up. They were rolling on the floor, crying because they were laughing so hard.

"I'm taking a shower." Vanessa said as she walked out of her room in her bra and sweatpants.

"Vanessa!" Monique scowled

"What? Zac already walked in on me like this." Said Vanessa as she closed the door to the bathroom. Zac left as Monique and Ashley continued laughing.

* * *

Vanessa walked out of the bathroom and Monique and Ashley immediately started talking.

"Oh my god, Vanessa!" Screeched Ashley

"What?" She asked

"That was so cute!" Said Monique

"What was?"

"You and Zac together this morning." Said Monique

"First of all take the together out of that sentence because we are not together. Second of all it wasn't cute, it was rude. Third of all how many times do I have to tell you I don't like him anymore?" Said Vanessa

"First of all you should be together." Said Monique

"Second of all it was so cute!" Said Ashley

"And third of all you totally like him!" Said Monique

"No I don't." Said Vanessa

"You came out here in your bra." Said Monique

"So, it wasn't a big deal." Said Vanessa

"Not a big deal?" Ashley asked

"Are we repeating things here?" Vanessa asked

"Zac was standing like five feet away from you." Said Ashley

"This is the weirdest conversation I've ever had." Said Vanessa as she walked toward her room. "Let's stop now."

* * *

**Laugh! Review please!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	19. Chapter 19 Confusing Discovery

**Hey! I think this is one of my all time favorite chapters! Actually, the ending chapters are. That's right! Only three more chapters! Review for the rest of the chapters please!

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Confusing discovery **

A couple of days passed and everyone was continuing to do their usual routine. Zac and Vanessa would switch off waking each other up after a bad night when one of their friends said something stupid that made them mad or sad. Vanessa was going for a walk and she was passing Zac's house so she decided to stop by. Vanessa walked up the steps to Zac's front door and she knocked on it gently.

"Come in." Zac yelled

Vanessa opened the door and Zac's house was a mess. His couch cushions where flipped up and everything was out of order.

"Zac, what are you doing?" Vanessa asked

"I'm trying to find my keys." Said Zac he was looking under his couch.

"I thought it was Corbin's job to lose things."

"No, actually he grew out of that."

"Oh… well where haven't you looked?" Vanessa asked

"My room."

"Do you mind if I look for them in there?"

"No, go ahead. I'll look in the kitchen." Said Zac as he headed toward the kitchen

Vanessa walked into Zac's room. At first she wasn't looking for the keys, she was just looking at his pictures and stuff.

"Did you find them yet?" Zac asked from the kitchen

"No, not yet." Said Vanessa as she lay on the floor to look under Zac's bed. There were clothes everywhere and unidentifiable food products under there. "Zac you're a pig."

"Sorry." Zac yelled back

Vanessa got up and kicked the clothes on the floor in one pile as she looked for the keys on the floor. When they weren't there she walked over to Zac's dresser. There was a picture of Zac, Corbin, and Lucas all wearing sunglasses and suits. They were standing in funny poses. Vanessa opened the first drawer and pushed through shirts, tags, his keys, and pictures. Vanessa didn't even notice his keys because she was too shocked at what she was looking at. It was an engagement ring and tied around the band was the 'live in love' bracelet she gave Zac along time ago. She stood there starring at the ring that was in the palm of her hand. She quickly threw it back in and covered it with a shirt when she heard Zac coming. She grabbed the keys and shut the drawer.

"Found them." She said when he walked in the room

"Thanks, where were they?" He asked when she tossed them to him

"Umm… on the floor." Vanessa lied

"Really?"

"Yeah, um I have to go… Ashley just called me." She lied again

"I didn't hear your phone." Zac noticed

"It was on vibrate. See you later, glad I could help, bye." Vanessa said as she walked out of his apartment.

"Um okay." Zac said to himself

Vanessa walked back toward her apartment. The entire time she was thinking about the ring.

"_Why was the bracelet tied to it?" _She thought "_Was it mine? No maybe it was Brianna's. She probably gave it back. But the bracelet. I'm going to kill him if I find out it was mine… Vanessa stop it's not yours it can't be. Remember you don't love him anymore." _She told herself _"Who am I kidding yes I do. I do… I should have been the one he asked to say I do. God I can't believe he asked her." _She thought, she was thinking so hard she didn't even notice going into the apartment and start pacing back and forth in her room.

"Hey, Vanessa, are you okay?" Ashley asked from the doorway

"Yeah, yup, yes… okay right." Said Vanessa she was still pacing

"At least the doors not locked." Said Ashley walking away

"Yeah, pepperoni's fine." Said Vanessa

* * *

**Laugh! Review!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	20. Chapter 20 Thought Wrong

**Okay, guys! I really want like 10 reviews for this chapter. It's a pretty good one and the DRAMA is here, people! Here! LOL Enjoy and review!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Thought Wrong**

Vanessa was clearing the kitchen table and putting the dinner plates in the kitchen for Ashley to wash. There was a knock on the door and Monique ran to open it. Corbin was standing there.

"Hey, girls, I was passing by so I thought I would stop in." Said Corbin

"We're happy to have you. We are just cleaning up from dinner." Monique said

"Do you need help?" He asked

"No, but Corbin can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Vanessa asked

"Yeah, sure." Said Corbin

Ashley and Monique looked at each other with worried looks. Vanessa and Corbin were standing outside on the porch.

"So whats up?" Corbin asked

"Um… this is kinda random but…" Vanessa got quiet

"What is it?" Corbin asked

"Was Zac going to ask me to marry him before we broke up?" Vanessa asked

Corbin was quiet. He didn't expect Vanessa to ask that. He didn't know if he should answer it either.

"Yeah sorry I didn't know what I was thinking. Of course he wasn't, sorry I just thought you'd know since you're his best friend." Said Vanessa she was going to go back inside but then Corbin answered her.

"Yes." He said

Vanessa looked at him in complete shock.

"Then why did he break up with me?" Vanessa asked

"That's not my question to answer." Corbin said "I already told you too much."

"Thanks Corbin." Vanessa said as she started running down the porch stairs.

"Vanessa, where are you going? Don't tell him I told you!" Corbin called after her

"I wont, tell the girls I'm at Zac's." Said Vanessa as she started running to Zac's house.

Vanessa pushed the door open and walked in Zac's house to see Zac sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Is it true?" Vanessa asked

"That there's a fifty percent chance of rain? Yeah." Said Zac

"No, not that." Said Vanessa

Zac turned the TV off and looked at Vanessa.

"I'm not a mind reader." Said Zac

"Is it true that you were going to ask me to marry you three years ago?" She asked, she was breathing heavily from running to Zac's house.

"What made you ask that?"

"Damn it, Zac, just answer the question."

"Yeah, I was." Said Zac calmly

"Then why did you break up with me?" Vanessa asked she wondered why for three years and she wanted to hear the answer from Zac.

"Because you cheated on me." Said Zac

"What?!" Vanessa asked her knees felt like they were going to collapse underneath her.

"Corbin, Lucas and I saw you kiss some guy the day you said you were going out to lunch with someone." Explained Zac

"Did you hear me say he kissed me?"

"It didn't look that way."

"Zac, you can't just assume that. You could have asked me about it."

"What was I going to ask? 'Hey Vanessa are you cheating on me?'"

"Um that's what I would have done. If you waited like five minutes I would have told you about it."

"Why would you tell me that?"

"Because I told you everything when we were dating." Said Vanessa

Zac didn't say anything and Vanessa started pacing.

"You completely ruined three years of my life."

"How did I ruin your life? I didn't do anything."

"Don't give me that crap. You left me wondering what I did wrong. Everyday I sat in my room crying over you. I moved in with Ashley and Monique because I couldn't be alone. I never dated anyone because I was waiting for you to come back, but you never did. Then I see you and you're getting married. Married Zac! To a girl you knew for a year and a half. I can't believe this is happening again." Said Vanessa she was saying everything she was thinking about in that moment. She didn't plan on saying all this she just wanted someone to finally hear her side of the story.

"What's happening again?" Zac asked

"I fell for you again without even wanting to. My heart is breaking and I don't want to love you anymore because you don't love me." Said Vanessa, she headed to the door and Zac stood up from the couch. Vanessa turned around. "Zac I'm leaving, sit back down and do not come after me. Just leave me alone and call Brianna, tell her she can marry you because now there is nothing stopping her." Vanessa said and with that she slammed the door behind her and started walking back home.

The fifty percent chance of rain became one hundred as rain poured down on Vanessa. The weather forecast for Vanessa's heart was one hundred percent broken.

* * *

**Gasp! Tear! Laugh! I love it! AW! Review! **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	21. Chapter 21 Fall Like Rain

**AW! This is a good one! I need 10 reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty one**

**Fall like rain**

The rain poured down on Vanessa. Her body was shaking with sadness. She kept telling herself she wasn't going to cry. That he wasn't worth another minute of her time but her heart knew otherwise.

The front door of the girl's apartment flew open and Vanessa ran in and headed for her room. She was soaking wet and Corbin, Ashley, and Monique followed her. They opened her bedroom door after she slammed it and they found her standing in her closet looking at the wedding dress.

"Vanessa, what happened?" Monique asked

"I don't want to talk about it. Go away." Vanessa said quietly her voice trembling

Vanessa was using every ounce of strength in her body to not cry. She grabbed the wedding dress and threw it on the ground in disgust. Ashley gasped and Vanessa's tears started to come. Vanessa sank to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. Ashley rushed over to her and tried comforting her.

"Go away." Vanessa cried

Corbin ran out of the room and Ashley and Monique followed him.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked

"Getting the only person who can help Vanessa." Said Corbin

"But Zac's the cause of all this." Monique said

"We have to try something." Said Corbin as he walked out of the apartment

Ten minutes later Corbin came back with Zac. Ashley immediately ran out of Vanessa's room and went up to him.

"What did you do this time? I swear if anything bad happens to her you're getting it." Said Ashley, she was furious; she never spoke to anyone like this before.

"Ashley, I didn't do anything. She just started yelling at me." Said Zac

Ashley grabbed Zac by his arm and pulled him in Vanessa's room toward the closet.

"Explain that." She said pointing to Vanessa

Zac stood still for a minute. He saw Vanessa lying on the floor crying but what shocked him the most was the wedding dress lying next to her.

Vanessa's head was pounding and she was shaking from the wet clothes that were sticking to her. She tried opening her eyes but her tears prevented her from seeing anything. Her stomach hurt and she held it trying to make it stop. She felt two strong arms pick her up and she tried pushing them away but her strength was gone. She sank into the warm body that was carrying her.

Zac could feel the strength he knew Vanessa had leave her body as she sank lower into his arms. He walked slowly over to her bed and gently set her down, and then he walked over to Ashley, Monique, and Corbin who were standing in the doorway.

"You have to get her in dry clothes or she'll get really sick." Zac told the girls

Corbin and Zac were standing by the closed door to Vanessa's room. They heard the girls talking and then they heard Vanessa start crying harder. Ashley and Monique walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Zac, what did you do!" Monique yelled

"I didn't do anything. Vanessa came to my house and asked me why I broke up with her. When I told her she got mad and started yelling at me." Said Zac

"You know what, Zac; you shouldn't have gotten close to her again." Said Corbin

"Dude, I didn't mean to. Is it my fault that she wanted to wake me up in the morning and go on walks with me?"

"Don't blame her." Said Ashley

"You guys are the ones to blame. You pushed us back together." Said Zac

"This is your fault. You were going to marry Brianna and you asked Vanessa to be a bridesmaid. That alone made her like this." Said Ashley

"We shouldn't be fighting because she's already like this." Said Zac

"And you're going to fix it." Said Monique as she opened the door and pushed Zac in.

Vanessa was shaking from being cold and Zac noticed when he walked in. She was lying on her side and her back was facing him. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping but he grabbed an extra blanket that was on the chair in Vanessa's room and laid it on her. He saw her body tense up when he laid it on her so he knew she wasn't sleeping yet. He pushed the chair by the side of the bed and he sat on it. Vanessa was still crying and Zac saw tears fall from her closed eyes.

Ashley, Monique, and Corbin were quietly sitting on the couch outside of the room. They were just listening to the house become quiet as time passed.

Zac was watching Vanessa and she still looked cold even though he put two other blankets on her. He sat there thinking about what Vanessa said "_I don't want to love you anymore because you don't love me." _He kept thinking about how that sentence wasn't true and the truth was he never stopped loving Vanessa and right now he loved her more then ever. He stood up from the chair and sat on Vanessa's bed. He laid down next to Vanessa and looked at her sleeping.

Vanessa was so cold and she stirred awake when she felt her bed move. She knew Zac was lying next to her and she snuggled closer to him.

Zac smiled to himself when Vanessa curled up next to him. He put his arm around her and held her tightly as he slowly drifted asleep.

The warmth of Zac next to her and the comforting smell of him made Vanessa slowly fall asleep.

* * *

**Squeal! Tear! Review!**

**Much love, **

**unknownbyhim22**


	22. Chapter 22 The 'Notebook' made it better

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to get this up! This is the last chapter and then there's an epilogue!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty two**

'**The Notebook' made it better**

Vanessa woke up and Zac was no longer lying next to her. She sat up and looked around her room, blinking away the sleep from her eyes. She got out of bed and walked out of her room. Corbin, Ashley, Monique, Zac, and Lucas too were sitting at the kitchen table quietly talking. Vanessa ignored their sad smiles and walked in the kitchen. She grabbed a spoon and an entire galloon of mint chocolate chip ice cream and headed back to her room.

"Hey, Vanessa, how are you?" Lucas asked

Vanessa waved without turning around to look at him and mumbled fine through her ice cream filled mouth. She turned on her TV and put in the movie 'The Notebook.' She dug into her ice cream and sat pretzel style on her bed. Monique came in a half hour later and noticed the half empty ice cream carton and immediately took it away. Vanessa was okay with that because she was getting sick of it… literally. She jumped off her bed and stumbled to the doorway.

"I'm going to throw up!" She announced to the group outside

"Okay… hold the chunks until you get to the bathroom." Corbin said

"Corbin!" Monique scowled

"Everyone, don't panic." Ashley said

"We're not." Said Lucas

"I know but I am!" Ashley cried as she started fanning her face

"You guys are terrible in bad situations!" Vanessa said as she ran to the bathroom. Zac followed her.

Vanessa finally made it to the bathroom and her ice cream that she had just enjoyed made it back up. She felt her hair being pulled back and she knew it was Zac because she could hear the group outside still panicking. She sat there for a minute just starring down at the unpleasant sight below her. She wiped her mouth with the wash cloth Zac handed her and then started brushing her teeth. Zac was leaning against the door frame watching Vanessa and he didn't go unnoticed by her. She turned to face him and looked into his eyes for a minute, then came back to reality.

"Excuse me." She said as she moved past Zac

She made her way to her door.

"Vanessa, can't we just talk?" Zac asked

Vanessa shook her head and closed the door behind her. Zac sat down next to her door. Minutes later his phone started to ring.

"We can talk now." Vanessa said

"On the phone? Why don't you just come out here?" He asked, the rest of the group knew he was talking to Vanessa

"I can't face you right now." She said

"Why not?" He asked

"Because I just threw up in front of you."

Zac laughed. They were quiet for a minute just listening to one another breath on the other line.

"Are you there?" Zac whispered

"Yeah." Vanessa said with a laugh "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Said Zac

"Did you ever miss me?"

"All the time." Said Zac softly

"Your mom didn't like Brianna." Said Vanessa

"Why are you telling me this?" Zac asked

"I don't like keeping secrets from you."

"That's good."

"Did you promise her forever?" Vanessa asked calmly

"No." Said Zac, he knew exactly what and who she was talking about

"Then why did you ask her to marry you?" Vanessa asked

"I didn't want to be alone." Said Zac

"Oh."

"I'm glad I didn't though." Said Zac

"Why?"

"Because then I couldn't be with you." Zac said

Vanessa didn't say anything. She sounded like she was crying.

"Are you crying? I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Said Zac

"No, it's not you. Allie just picked Noah in 'The Notebook.'" Said Vanessa

"And I just picked you." Said Zac he was standing now walking back and forth in front of Vanessa's door. The group was watching him from the kitchen table.

Her door opened and Vanessa walked out with her cell phone still in her hand.

"Really?" She asked

Zac nodded and hung up his phone. Vanessa walked over to him, tears falling from her eyes.

"I love you." Said Zac as he wiped away her tears

"I love you too." Vanessa said, and with that Zac scooped her up in his arms and kissed her.

* * *

**Laugh! Review! Epilogue soon! **

**Much love, **

**unknownbyhim22 **


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogue The beginning

**This is the last of the series! I'm so thankful for all of you who have stuck with me through these stories and I just want to say, "Thanks!" If you liked these stories, I know you'll like Taken Away, so if you want to, check it out! **

**Epilogue **

**The beginning **

"Hey, Corbin, where's Zac? I can't find him and he won't answer his phone." Vanessa explained, she was on the phone with Corbin

"He went home." Said Corbin

"To San Luis Obispo?" Vanessa asked

"Yeah."

Vanessa sighed "Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later. Are Ashley and Monique with you? I woke up and they weren't here."

"No. Talk to you later, bye."

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Efron, is Zac here?" Vanessa asked, she was standing on the front porch of the Efron's house

"Yes he is come on in. He's in the back." Mrs. Efron said

Dylan was making a sandwich and Mr. Efron was reading the newspaper.

"Hey, how are you, Vanessa?" Mr. Efron asked

"Good." Said Vanessa

She heard something move in the pantry.

"Is there something in there?" She asked

Dylan's eyes widened "No." He answered quickly

"Are you sure? I could have sworn I heard something." Said Vanessa going toward the door.

Dylan ran in front of it. "Darn you caught me. I'm hiding Hayley in there."

"Dylan!" Mrs. Efron scowled

"Go find Zac before you get me in anymore trouble." Said Dylan

"Okay. I'm sorry." Said Vanessa as she walked out the door

"That was close." Said Mr. Efron

"I know!" Dylan cried.

He opened the pantry door and Ashley, Monique, Corbin, and Lucas were in there. They each had their hands over each other's mouths.

Vanessa walked outside and she saw Zac standing in the middle of his yard rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Hey, Zac. What are you doing?" Vanessa asked

"Thinking." Zac said without turning around

"About what?" Vanessa asked

"Us." Said Zac

"Oh no. What about us?" Vanessa asked

Zac turned around and walked toward her.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." He said

"What?!" Vanessa asked

Zac rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's the cue!" Dylan said as he opened the door and everyone walked out and stood on the deck.

Vanessa was so confused when she saw everyone.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore… I want to be your husband." Zac said as he pulled a box out of his jean pocket

"Oh my god." Vanessa gasped when he got down on one knew. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"Vanessa Hudgens will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. It sparkled from the bright sun.

"Yes!" She said as she started to cry from being so happy

Zac slid the ring on her finger and stood up. Vanessa immediately hugged him and he spun her around. They kissed each other and they couldn't stop smiling.

Everyone that was on the deck ran down to the two and they all started hugging each other.

"Welcome to the family!" Mrs. Efron said as she hugged Vanessa

"Thank you!" Vanessa said

"Oh!" Ashley cried

"My!" Monique screeched

"God!" Vanessa said

Ashley and Monique jumped up and down and they hugged Vanessa tightly. Just then the sprinklers turned on and everyone knew Dylan did it. They all danced in the yard and hugged each other. Vanessa hugged Zac again, she was so happy she could finally start her new life with Zac.

* * *

"I can't breathe dad!" Vanessa said as she squeezed her dad's arm right before the church doors opened.

"You'll be okay." He whispered

Vanessa's dad kissed her on the cheek right before he handed her over to Zac. Vanessa looked at Zac and all her friends that were standing by them. Ashley and Monique were her bridesmaids and they were already crying as Vanessa handed Ashley her bouquet. She looked over at Corbin, Lucas, and Dylan and they also were crying. Vanessa smiled at Zac and he smiled back as his eyes became glazed with tears.

"I do." Vanessa said

"And by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Zac you may kiss your bride."

Zac and Vanessa kissed each other for the first time as husband and wife and walked down the isle with their friends close behind.

* * *

"Did we make it in time?" Corbin asked. He was panting from running

Ashley, Monique, Corbin, and Lucas were all standing in the hallway of the hospital.

"Not quit. But be quiet you'll wake the baby." Patty said as she opened the door to Vanessa's room

They walked in and Zac and Vanessa were looking down at the little baby in Vanessa's arms.

"Congratulations." Said Lucas

"Thank you. Everyone met Olivia Patty Efron." Said Vanessa

Vanessa handed Olivia over to Zac and Zac stood up as the group gathered around him.

"Hey, Olivia I'm Uncle Corbin." Corbin whispered to the sleeping baby

Everyone introduced themselves putting uncle or aunt in front of their names. They all liked the sound of it.

* * *

"Zac, come here." Vanessa said from the kitchen where she was reading the mail

"What is it?" He asked as he came in the kitchen with two year old Olivia

"I just got a letter from Kenny. He wants to know if we wanted to do High School Musical the reunion." Said Vanessa

Zac laughed "Really? I'm in if you are."

"I think it would be fun." Said Vanessa

"Okay then." Zac said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek

"You are all so grown up!" Kenny said as he looked at the group standing before him

"No, we just got taller." Said Monique

Everyone laughed.

"Zac and Vanessa got married and have a two year old, Ashley is married to Jared, and Corbin is engaged!" Kenny listed

"And don't forget about my secret boyfriend." Said Monique

"Monique you can stop pretending now, that was six years ago." Said Ashley with a laugh

"Who said I was pretending?" Monique asked

* * *

**Like it? Review for one last time!**

**Much Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


End file.
